When Life Gives You Lemons
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: This is a one shot of Nico's attempt at cooking, and it's result. Solangelo.


**This is a one shot.**

Will woke up one Saturday morning to the smell of something burning. Worrying something had happened he reached out next to him to find the bed empty. Where's Nico?

Will swore in greek. He jumped out of bed, grabbing the celestial bronze knife he kept on the bedside table.

As he stumbled into the kitchen where the smell was coming from he found something he didn't expect. Nico cooking. Or in this case, trying to cook. Will never thought Nico could cook. And this proved his suspicions right.

Smoke wafted out of a pan with what probably used to be bacon. It had turned into a burnt piece of charcoal. The smoke detector started going off. Nico swore, having yet to notice Will was up.

Nico grabbed a broom and slammed it into the piece of machinery, effectively shattering it.

"Well that's not very nice," Will commented, "What did the smoke detector ever do to you."

Will crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, silently laughing at the frilly apron Nico was wearing over his usual dark ensemble.

Will turned off the stove and moved the pan off the hot burner. He also unplugged the toaster, which was starting to smoke too. How you ruined toast, Will did not know, but he did always tell Nico that he could achieve the impossible.

The destroyed smoke detector, which was on the floor by that point, gave off a sad little beep. Nico whacked it again. When it still gave off another beep Nico picked it up and walked across the room to the open window, throwing it as far as he could.

Will had a hard time keeping the laughter in. It appeared as though Nico hit a car with the smoke detector because another alarm started to go off.

Will couldn't keep it in and started chuckling.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast?" Will suggested.

"It's better than my idea of skipping breakfast," Nico said, "Most important meal of the day my-"

Will covered Nico's mouth with his hand before he could go off bad mouthing a meal.

"Come on Sunshine," Will said, "I know a great coffee stand in Central Park."

Soon they were walking, bundled up, through Central Park. Will had coffee, and Nico sipped at his hot chocolate, swearing when he burned his tongue. Nico also nibbled on the cinnamon bun Will got him.

"You've got a bit of frosting on your face," Will pointed out.

"Oh," Nico said, reaching up to wipe it away.

"Wrong side, Sunshine," Will said.

Will smiled and wiped it away with a napkin. He then reached out to hold Nico's hand. Nico leaned into Will's shoulder.

Wind nipped at them in the chilly fall air. The leaves had begun to turn. Despite this, the sky was almost cloudless and the sun was shining bright. They walked for a long time since there was nowhere to go, nowhere to be. Afterall, that's what weekends are for right?

Will leaned in and pecked Nico on the cheek, resulting in a deep blush from the dark haired boy.

After a few hours they began to walk back to their small apartment in Manhattan.

"So why were you cooking this morning anyway?" Will questioned.

"Umm… Well…" Nico said, "When life gives you lemons…"

"But life didn't give you lemons," Will reasoned, "It gave you bread and bacon and you burned it."

"Yup," Nico said, the p at the end popping.

"Don't worry," Will said, "I found it very endearing."

They turned the corner. Even though it was normal to hear sirens in the city, the only they heard at this point was too close to home.

Will and Nico stared in shock at the fire truck parked in front of their apartment building.

There was smoke coming out of one of the floors. Nico just stared in concern, but Will started counting the floors, trying to see which one of his neighbors was in trouble.

Seven, eight, nine… No. Not nine. You've got to be kidding me. Nico and I lived on the ninth floor.

"Was there something in the oven?" Will asked, his voice tense.

"Maybe," Nico answered in a slight whisper, finally noticing that the fire was on our floor.

 **As I said, one shot, but if you liked it please review and I'll try to do more one shots, maybe with different characters this time. And this is not my best writing. Try reading I Am Shadow instead.**


End file.
